


Lost Heart Of The Leaf:A Kingdom Hearts Story

by JokerGames1999



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Naruto
Genre: Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Kairi & Riku & Sora Friendship (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGames1999/pseuds/JokerGames1999
Summary: When Kairi searches her memories to find Sora. She realizes the memories of her living in Radiant Garden are false, and her family's alive. Now she searches for the truth of her past. To find her parents and her little brother Boruto(original author TalkingSalad12,posted with knowledge and authorization, original website Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. KAIRI´S BIRTHDAY

"Big brother," Boruto stirred at the sound of his little sister's voice. He opened his blurry eyes to see Himawari's smiling face. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Himawari," Boruto yawned, "You didn't have to wake me up, ya know."

"Mommy said you need to get up, she doesn't want you to be late again," that got Boruto up. The last thing he ever wanted was to make is mom mad.

He sat at the table with Himawari, waiting for breakfast. For some reason it was taking a little longer than usual. His mother was stirring the pancake batter, but it was like she was on autopilot. She slowly stirred as she stared into space.

"Mommy?" Himawari asked.

Hinata seemed to perk at her daughter's voice, "Yes Himawari?"

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Himawari reminded.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry dear," Hinata poured the batter on the skillet, "it'll be ready soon."

Boruto looked at his mom confused; she was usually attentive when making breakfast. She only acted like that when… Oh.

Boruto looked at the calendar on the wall and frowned. Sure enough, it was April 21st. Every year on that day, his parents would act weird. Spacing out, forgetting things. When he was little Boruto did notice that once in a while his parents did that. As he got older, he noticed it all happened on the exact same day.

Hinata served the pancakes. Himawari happily dug in, but Boruto took his time. He watched his mother as she stared at her empty plate. She rarely ate on that day. She cooked them food. Boruto didn't know why his mom acted weird, but he wanted her to eat.

"Um… Thanks mom, but I'm full," Boruto passed his half-eaten breakfast to her, "You should have the rest."

Hinata perked up again, then smiled at Boruto, "Thank you Boruto, but I'm fine." She did take his plate to the sink. Boruto sighed as he got up, "I gotta go, don't wanna be late for the academy."

"Okay," Hinata called, "Study hard."

Boruto left their dining room and got his backpack. He left the house and started walking. Normally he would go to the nearest train and ride that to school, but he decided to just walk. He couldn't get his mother's empty stare out of his head.

Every year without fail, both his parents would act like that. Empty, distracted… sad. Boruto didn't know what, but something happened on that day. Something really bad, it hurt them both. Before his dad became Hokage, he would spend that day sitting on the back porch, starring into the sky.

One night, Boruto went to his parents' door. He wanted to ask them, why that day made them so sad. He wanted to know how to make it better for them.

He remembered standing outside their door. He remembers how he finally having the resolve to ask them. Raising his hand to knock… only to stop when he heard his mother's sobs. He lowered his hand hearing his father trying to comfort her, only his voice was trembling, as if he was trying not to cry himself. Boruto couldn't take hearing them like that, so he just went back to his room.

There was another time on that day, when Boruto was little and he was playing in the park. His mom was keeping Himawari close since she was only four. Boruto was kicking his ball around. When one particular kick sent it further than intended. Into a cluster of bushes, Boruto had to climb through them to get his ball.

A few minutes later, his mother was screaming for him. She sounded scared, panicking. Boruto quickly exited the bushes to see what was wrong. His mother wasn't hurt, and neither was his sister. When Hinata saw him, she immediately asked where he was, he held up his ball and told her he just went into the bushes to get it. Hinata then just pulled him into a hug. He never forgot how she trembled.

The other adults understood what was going on. They knew what caused his parent's pain on that day. Every year, at least one of his parent's friends came over to hang out with them. Aunt Sakura would come hang out with them and help his mother around the house. Old man Kakashi would take his dad out for ramen.

Boruto did ask them. However, he never got anywhere.

What are you talking about, your parents aren't sad?

You must be imagining things, I just thought it would be fun to hang out with your father.

Don't be such a drag kid.

April 21st is April 21st

Except it just wasn't April 21st. He saw it on their faces, they were hiding something, the nervousness, the guilt. But they weren't going to tell him anything. He wanted to ask his parents, but he never could muster up the courage again to ask.

If things were going the way they were, at least they'd get some cake. His mom always made chocolate cake for dessert that day. As Boruto walked, he couldn't help but wonder how his dad was taking it?

Who cares, he was probably too busy with work to know what day it was anyway.

Naruto looked through his paperwork. Missions needed to be ranked before being distributed. They needed to run fact checks on some reports. They needed to order new headbands for the next class of soon-to-be genin. They needed… They needed…

Naruto put down the papers. He leaned forward on his elbows and rested his head in his hands. He glanced at the picture of his family, that he had on his desk. Him, Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari. He loved that photo; it gave him comfort… on any day but that one. On that day, it was a painful reminder, that someone was missing.

"Lord Seventh," Shikamaru came into his office. Naruto forced himself to straighten up and listen to his advisor.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"We have some more reports we need to go over," Shikamaru was holding another stack of paper.

"Oh, alright," Naruto rubbed his head, he could feel a headache coming. Shikamaru noticed the calendar and frowned.

"You should take today off."

Naruto sighed, this happened every year, "I'm fine."

"We both know you can't focus."

"I said I'm fine," Naruto repeated. Refusing to slack in his duties.

Shikamaru sighed, knowing there was no way to get Naruto to leave. So, he left the papers on his desk. As he began to leave, Shikamaru left with a piece of advice, "Kairi wouldn't want you to work yourself ragged."

Shikamaru closed the door behind. Leaving his words to stun Naruto. Naruto looked at his family's photo. He took the picture framed and placed it down on it's face. Not to obscure his family's image. He started to undo the small latches that kept the frame together. When he opened it, he found a second picture, hidden behind the first.

He pulled it out and looked at it. He and Hinata were in this one too. They were younger, Hinata's hair was still long. They were sitting on their couch. Sitting between them was a little girl. Her sweet smile made his heart stung. She had white eyes, like her mother. She had red hair, like his mother. And small little whisker marks adorned her cheeks. She was holding both of their hands.

Naruto remembered this day, she hated sitting still, all she wanted to do was go play. Hinata managed to bribe her with a promise of ice cream if she went along with the photo.

Naruto closed his eyes, fighting back the tears.

%%%%%

Kairi played on the swing. She swung her legs back and forth. She figured out she didn't need to be pushed to have fun on the swings. She wondered if one day, she could make her swing go over.

"Kairi."

The voice called. Kairi stopped pumping her legs and let the swing come to a stop. She looked towards the voice and smiled. It was _. Kairi got off the swing and ran over. He knelt down so she could run into his hug.

"It's time to go home Kairi," he said as he pulled away. He held out his right hand, that was always wrapped.

Kairi opened her eyes and sat up. She was in the small room Merlin prepared for her. She was still in the forest with Axel. Merlin was training them for the war that was coming. Here they could train for as long as they wanted. Luckily their aging wasn't affected, Kairi was glad, she didn't want to come out an old lady while Sora was still young.

Kairi didn't know how long she was there. It felt like a year. Maybe more. She took in a breath. Today, she and Axel were going to fight. They promised to not hold anything back.

They went to the area where they could spar. Kairi was trying to not show that she was nervous. She had trained, she trained long and hard. For the day she could finally be strong enough to fight by Sora's side. No more getting rescued and no more waiting at home. Kairi was going to be the one who goes out and does something.

She stretched her arms and legs. She saw Axel doing the same thing in front of her. She asked him to not hold back yesterday. She needed to know how much more training she needed to do. She couldn't hold back anyone. She needed to be strong.

"Are you ready?" Merlin called.

"Yeah," Kairi summoned her Keyblade and got into a stance.

"Always," Axel summoned his keyblade and did the same thing. Axel held his keyblade like his chakrams. Kairi didn't know why. Axel had his Keyblade slung over his shoulder, at first glance it didn't look like Axel was taking this seriously, but Kairi knew better. She had been training with him for a while. Axel, was loose and unpredictable, his specialty was fire.

Kairi needed to keep her guard up.

"Now begin!" Merlin signaled the spar to begin.

%%%%%%%

Hinata finished putting Himawari to bed. Himawari snuggled under the covers with her teddy bear. Hinata smiled before leaving the little girl's bedroom. Boruto had already gone to his room, but Hinata still opened his door a crack.

Boruto was on his bed playing his video game. She was about to go in and tell him to stop. He knew he wasn't allowed, it was a school night!

However, she stopped… Maybe, just for tonight. Hinata closed the door quietly and went to her bedroom. Naruto was working late again. So she wasn't going to see him for a while. Normally, Hinata was fine. She knew being the Hokage was a difficult job and required a lot of work.

But, it was April 21st…

She already did the dishes and put the rest of the cake in the fridge. She wanted Naruto to have some later.

Hinata sat on her bed. This day, she didn't hate this day. She loved this day. She remembered this day was special, important.

Fifteen years ago

Hinata screamed in agony. Her body wrecked with pain; her lower body felt like it was being ripped in half.

"You're doing great Hinata," she heard Sakura tell her.

"You can do it, Hinata," Naruto said. He held her hand, well, she was positive a few fingers were broke by now.

"Just one more push," Sakura coached.

Hinata took in a deep breath, gathered all her strength, and then with an ear-splitting scream; gave a final push.

If Hinata wasn't already lying down, she would have collapsed from exhaustion. Gasping, as sweat rolled down her body. She was tired and more sore than any training had left her. Her eyes closed, as if she were trying to sleep.

Her eyes opened back up when she heard her baby cry for the first time.

"Congratulations," Sakura's warm voice said, "It's a girl."

Hinata looked back up to see Sakura washing her newborn daughter.

"She's here," Hinata heard Naruto whisper in disbelief, "She's finally here… I'm a… dad…"

Hinata looked at her husband and smiled tearfully, "And I'm a mom."

The two new parents were on the verge of tears as Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata.

"Hey," they looked up to see Sakura holding a crying baby wrapped in a pink bundle, "I think she wants to meet you."

Hinata held out her trembling arms. Sakura carefully handed her the crying baby. When she was in her arms, the baby squirmed a little as she cried.

"Shh… it's alright," Hinata said gently as she rocked her crying daughter, "It's alright, you're safe, there's nothing to fear."

The baby looked up at the woman now holding her. As Hinata held her, the baby started to calm down. Her cries went from screaming, to slight whimpering. She looked at Hinata, with the same white eyes as her. She squirmed, but it looked like she was just trying to get comfortable. When she found a position, she liked. The whimpering finally stopped.

"Hello," Hinata whispered, "I'm your mother… It's nice to finally meet you."

Hinata looked at her daughter with so much love, she didn't think it was possible. She knew she loved this baby the moment she found out she was pregnant. That only got stronger with each passing day. The first time she felt her kick, the first time she heard her heartbeat, and especially now. She looked over her daughter. She definitely had the Hyuuga eyes. On her tiny cheeks were two little birth marks in the shape of whiskers, like her father. However, there was one surprise.

"Her hair is red."

The small tuft of hair wasn't blonde or black, but red.

"Like my mother," Naruto gently reached out and ran two fingers over his daughter's head, "I guess it skipped me and went to her, ya know."

"I see," Hinata didn't care that she had red hair. Her baby was absolutely perfect.

"So," Sakura asked, "Do you have a name?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, looking at Hinata. They remembered what they decided. That moment when they sat on the beach, while Hinata's belly was still small. They chose the name of their first child.

Hinata smiled, "Kairi."

Hinata put on her pajamas, despite that she wasn't going to sleep yet. She was going to wait up for Naruto. She still went back to her bed. She opened the bottom drawer of her night stand and pulled out a photo album.

She opened the cover to the first page. It was a picture of her still in the hospital, shortly after the delivery. Naruto was next to her, holding Kairi. Hinata glanced at the date on the bottom.

April 21st, Kairi finally arrived.

Hinata wondered, if this was the year. The year they finally tell Boruto and Himawari about Kairi.

Neither of them knew. Himawari wasn't born yet and Boruto was only a baby, when it happened.

Hinata was pushing Boruto's stroller, while her five-year-old daughter walked next to her happily singing, "Daddy's coming home, Daddy's coming home~."

Naruto had just finished an S rank mission. Hinata wanted them to meet him at the gate so that they could all go out for ramen.

Boruto then started to get fussy, until he started to cry, "Oh dear," Hinata went to the nearest bench.

"Is Boruto stinky?" Kairi asked. Hinata knew Kairi was asking if Boruto needed a fresh diaper.

"I don't know yet, Kairi," Hinata took him out of the stroller to examine him better. Kairi looked towards somewhere and smiled.

"It's Luxu," Kairi said, "Mommy can I go play with Luxu?"

Luxu was Kairi's imaginary friend. She would go into the yard and play with him for hours. Hinata needed to know why Boruto was crying, so she didn't look up when she said, "Alright, but don't go to far."

"Okay," Kairi then skipped off.

After a few minutes, Hinata had control of the situation with Boruto. He was just hungry. Now fed, she placed him in the stroller.

"Kairi, it's time to go meet up with your father," Hinata called looking at Boruto. However, there was no response. She started looking around, "Kairi?" Kairi wasn't anywhere in sight. Hinata began to panic, "Kairi?"

"Hinata?" Hinata looked to see Naruto approaching her. When he saw the panic look on his wife's face he ran over to her, "Hinata what's wrong."

"I can't find Kairi," Hinata said, "Boruto was hungry, I only took my eyes off her for a second, I told her to not wonder to far-."

"Hinata calm down, we'll find her," Naruto said placing her hands on her shoulders, "Maybe she just saw some flowers and went to pick them. You know she loves them."

Hinata forced herself to calm down. He was, panicking was going to find her, "I'll- I'll use my Byakugan."

Naruto nodded and took a step back. Hinata focus her chakra. It wasn't easy but she did find time to train so that she didn't get rusty, "Byakugan."

Hinata's kekkei genkai flared to life as she searched the area. She began to panic when she didn't see Kairi was anywhere near them. She expanded her search radius, scanning the village for red hair, whisker marks, and a sweet smile.

Then Hinata saw her, but her relief was short lived. Kairi was halfway across the village. How did she get there so fast? That question died, when she saw that Kairi was walking away, hand-in-hand, with a stranger in a black coat. Hinata could not stop her fearful gasp.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked?

"Kairi's halfway across the village, she's with someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know, my Byakugan… it can't see through his hood for some reason."

That alone made Naruto enter chakra mode. And shoot towards Kairi.

%%%%%

Naruto walked to his house. All paperwork finally done. His mind still recalling that day. The day he lost her.

Naruto went straight to Kairi's location. He was in chakra mode. He could sense her in the mode, so he went straight to her location.

Kairi and the stranger was in view, "Kairi!"

Kairi looked behind her to see that her father landed several yards behind them. She let go of the strangers hand and turned around, "Daddy, you're so shiny."

"Kairi," Naruto was doing everything he could to not lose it, "Just… come here."

Kairi flinched at her fathers' tone, she could tell she was going to get scolded later. She was about to take a step forward, when the stranger placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now why don't you just calm down," the stranger said, "Your girl just wants to be strong, so you don't get hurt."

"And what do you know about strength?" Naruto growled.

"I know plenty," the stranger snarked, "I know a lot of things you don't know. Like how special your girl is."

Naruto did not like where this was going. What was he after? The Byakugan? He didn't even know if Kairi inherited it! Naruto needed to get him away from Kairi.

"Well, I think it's time to go."

"Where are we going, Luxu?" Kairi asked innocently.

Luxu? Kairi's imaginary friend? All those hours Kairi spent in the backyard… was it him? How could Naruto not sense him, how could Hinata not notice? Naruto was just about to yell more questions, when something happened.

The shadows began to swirl around them. Without thinking Naruto lunged forward to Kairi. Kairi started look scared at swirling darkness, so she looked towards her father, and held out her hand.

"Daddy?"

He was so close, his hand was only and inch away… when the darkness covered them completely and vanished. Leaving no trace left of his daughter.

%%%%%

Kairi blocked another attack from Axel, by casting a barrier. Immediately, she cast a counter blast to knock Axel of balance. She lunged forward for another attack, but Axel jumped back for some distance.

Axel pointed his Keyblade at Kairi. Kairi cast another barrier expecting another attack, but Axel changed the trajectory in the last second, "Fire!" The fire spell hit the ground next to Kairi, kicking up smoke and dirt all around her.

The barrier dropped. Kairi squinted, looking for Axel. She couldn't see a foot past her. She tried looking for movement in the smoke, but it was all swirling around. She needed to find Axel!

Suddenly her eyes started to sting. Was the smoke irritating her eyes? She closed her eyes and started to rub them. She felt pressure behind them.

Keep your eyes open. That lesson came back to her in an instant. So, Kairi opened her eyes even if she couldn't see past the… smoke?

Kairi could see the smoke, and she could see through the smoke. What?

She could see the entire training field, in front of her and behind her! What was going on? Before Kairi question this further. Axel shot towards her from behind. On reflex, Kairi turned around and cast a blizzaga spell. The ice hit Axel and the impact sent him flying back. Kairi did not miss the surprised look as he was sent sailing backwards.

"Axel!" Kairi knew immediately this fight was over. Axel took a spell to the chest. She dashed out of the plume of smoke to where Axel landed. Merlin was already next to him casting a healing spell.

"Axel," Kairi knelt down next to him, "Are you okay?"

"Kairi what was…" Axel looked at Kairi's face in confusion. He sat up and stared intensely at her eyes.

"Um…?" Kairi was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Axel, lay back down, I'm not down," Merlin pushed him back down to finish healing.

"Is there something on my face," Kairi pulled out her hand mirror and looked. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Blue eyes, red hair, the small zit she was trying to ignore.

"When you shot that spell at me, I thought I saw…" Axel began. Kairi looked at him confused.

"You thought you saw what?" Kairi asked.

Axel hummed before continuing, "Nevermind. I must have shell shock or something."

Kairi just raised an eyebrow. Weird.

Kairi was lying in bed. She thought back to the fight. She saw through the smoke, like x-ray vision. She saw what was behind her, like having eyes in the back of her head. What was that? A new power? Having x-ray vision and eyes on the back of her head would definitely come in handy, but Kairi didn't know how she did it.

She heard a knock at the door, "Kairi," Merlin's voice came through, "Could you please join us in the dining room?"

"Okay," Kairi called, dinner must had been ready.

Kairi, followed Merlin to the small dining room. When she entered, it was dark.

"Um, guys?"

The lights flashed on, "Surprise!"

Kairi looked to see Axel and Merlin standing next to a table, with gifts and a cake, with the words, 'Happy Birthday, Kairi,' written on the top.

It then hit her, it was her birthday. She actually forgot. She smiled, it felt like forever, since she last had a party.

"You guys," Kairi said, "You didn't have to-…"

"Hey," Axel interrupted, "Don't get mushy, just sit down and eat your cake."

"Sora, was actually the one that told us," Merlin explained, "He even had a little chef make this cake for you."

"He did?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. He wanted to be here, but he still needs to acquire the power of awakening, so he asked me to meet up with him and he gave me this cake."

Kairi smiled. Sora, even far away, he was thinking about her.

"Well, then, let's have cake!" Kairi sat down along with Merlin and Axel. Axel started cutting the cake and gave Kairi a piece.

Kairi tried to recall her other birthdays. Most of them, were on the islands though; Kairi didn't think she could remember celebrating birthdays in Radiant Garden. She remembered picking flowers, taking walks with her grandmother, next to the tall towering castle- -next to the great stone faces- -Kairi paused just as she was about to take her first bite.

Wait… what was that?

"Kairi? You okay?" Axel noticed Kairi pausing.

Kairi blinked, "Um… yeah, sorry. A little spacy today, that's all," Kairi then started to eat her cake. She tried to focus on the small party her friends threw her and not on… whatever that was.

Kairi went to bed that night feeling a bit nervous. She forced herself to relax. It wasn't the time to get nervous. As she drifted to sleep, she thought she heard voices. Voices that were far away, and unrecognizable.

"Finally, she's starting to notice."

(My dear friend TalkingSalad12,gave me their proper authorization to post this story that we entered together here on this site I hope that all fans of Naruto and Kingdom Hearts will enjoy)


	2. MOVING FOWARD HURTS

10 Years ago

Naruto ran from treetop to treetop. He was going back to the land of wind again. Maybe he missed something there, maybe Gaara found something! Those were all his desperate thoughts were saying.

Naruto coughed as landed on a tree. His throat was dry. His stomach was growling in protest, but he ignored it. He didn't have time to eat or drink! He didn't have any time for sleep either! He had to find Kairi!

When Naruto landed on the next branch, his foot slipped. As he began to fall, he was about to conjure another clone, but he blacked out before he could even weave his first sign.

_The shadows began to swirl around them. Without thinking Naruto lunged forward to Kairi. Kairi started look scared at swirling darkness, so she looked towards her father, and held out her hand._

_"Daddy?"_

_He was so close; his hand was only and inch away… when the darkness covered them completely and vanished. Leaving no trace left of his daughter._

"Kairi!" Naruto's eyes shot open just in time. He landed on the floor of the forest, just barely uninjured. As he picked himself, he realized he passed out, now all his shadow clones were gone, "Dammit!" Naruto slammed his fist into the tree. Now he needed to start over.

"Naruto," Naruto was surprised by the voice. He looked to see Sasuke and Kakashi jumping from the trees landing near him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, "Did you find any leads?"

"Naruto…" Kakashi gave him a sympathetic look.

"No, we haven't," Sasuke simply said.

Naruto frowned, "Then why are you here?" If they didn't find Kairi, they shouldn't be wasting his time.

"Naruto," Kakashi, the current Hokage approached, "We've come to bring you home."

"What? Why?"

"How long have you been out here?" Sasuke looked over Naruto, "When was the last time you slept."

"You think I care about sleep?" Naruto asked, "My daughter's missing."

Kakashi looked down, looking ashamed, "Naruto, you've been searching for months. I know you reached out to the other Kage for help, and they granted it. I know you spread shadow clones all over the world, using sage mode to find Kairi's chakra… but you haven't found it."

"I must have missed it," Naruto reasoned, "I'm going to-…"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, "Stop doing this to yourself. You used sage mode and chakra mode for months, in every land. If you haven't found her chakra, then-…"

"Don't say it," Naruto practically shouted.

"… it means there nothing left to find."

"I told you to not say it," Naruto shouted again. Refusing to believe what Sasuke was implying, "She's not dead!"

"Naruto," Kakashi tried. He didn't want to tell Naruto to give up. He knew how cruel it was to tell a father to stop looking for his daughter, and it was even harder for Kakashi, since it was Naruto. He watched him grow up, from knuckle head idiot, to a ninja who would someday succeed him as Hokage. But Naruto had other children that needed him, "Hinata's pregnant."

Naruto looked stunned, "What?"

"She was pregnant from before Kairi was taken," Kakashi explained.

"All the more reason to find Kairi!" Naruto stressed, "She will be devastated if she missed her siblings' birth."

Kakashi gave Naruto another sympathetic look. Naruto was in denial, and he couldn't blame him.

"Will you stop?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you stop if it were Sarada?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes, "Thought so," Naruto started to walk past them… Well wobble past them, "Now if you don't mind, I-…"

Sasuke struck the back of Naruto's neck as he was walking past him. Naruto instantly crumpled to the ground like a rag doll.

"Sasuke!"

"If he couldn't even see that coming, he's worse than we thought," Sasuke instantly countered. Kakashi sighed. He really wished it hadn't come to this. He really didn't, but everyone agreed. Naruto and Hinata needed to stop. Their search was destroying them, and whether they accepted it or not, they had to realize something… Kairi was most likely dead.

%%%%%

Sakura sighed in relief. She was standing in a hospital room, lying in the bed was a pregnant Hinata.

_Sakura carried Sarada as she went to the Uzumaki house. A few days ago, everyone got together and spoke. It had been months. Naruto used his sage mode. Every Kage searched their lands. The Hyuuga clan dispersed to aide… but there was nothing. No trace of the sweet little girl with red hair. If the Naruto's sage mode, and the Hyuuga's Byakugan couldn't find her chakra… Then her chakra was gone!_

_Sarada squirmed a little and Sakura realized she was holding Sarada too tightly, "Sorry sweetie," Sakura readjusted her hold. She gently stroked her small baby's head._

_This… was so hard to accept. How was Sakura supposed to visit Naruto and Hinata, and not have a cute little girl running up to her saying "Aunt Sakura, you're here!"_

_After delivering Kairi, Naruto asked Sakura if she wanted to be her godmother. She accepted._

_Sakura did leave the village for a time, to travel with Sasuke. After giving birth to Sarada, she decided to come back home. Sarada needed a home, a house, a village._

_Sakura barely recognized Kairi when she came back. She got so big and she didn't recognize her. However, Kairi soon warmed up to her._

_Knowing, that Kairi wouldn't be there anymore. Wouldn't grow up with Boruto and her new sibling; made the village seem less warm. That was just Sakura's perspective._

_Naruto and Hinata were going to see it as much worse. Sakura didn't want to do this now, Hinata was pregnant; the stress was not good for her or the baby. However, according to recent reports, Naruto was killing himself. Apparently, he hadn't eaten or slept well during his search for his daughter._

_They needed to stop now. That was why Sakura was on her way. She was hoping to try and ease Hinata into that very difficult talk._

_Soon Sakura was walking in front of the Uzumaki house. Sakura looked through the window and saw Hinata siting on a chair. Across from her were her father and Hanabi. The scene looked serious. Apparently Hinata's family was talking to Hinata; about giving up on finding Kairi._

_Sakura swallowed, maybe this was better. This kind of situation was best if discussed between family._

_Suddenly Hinata stood up, it looked like she was shouting. Sakura could hear her voice, but it was too muffled to make out. Sakura flinched, she'd never seen Hinata so full of rage._

_Sakura was about to leave when Hinata suddenly grabbed her stomach and collapsed onto the floor. Hanabi and Hiyashi got up to help her. Sakura panicked and her medic instincts kicked in._

_She rushed to the door and punched through it. There was no time for knocking. She ran to the living room to help Hinata._

It was close, too close. Hinata almost miscarried. If Sakura wasn't there… she didn't even want to think about it. She managed to her to the hospital and had the hospital's daycare look after Sarada.

Hinata needed to stay over night under survey. Sakura sighed and went out to the hall. Hanabi sat with her father, Hiyashi as she held Boruto.

"How is she?" Hiyashi asked when they saw Sakura.

"They're both okay," Sakura said.

"The baby?" Hanabi asked for clarification.

"We stopped the miscarriage, and she's not giving birth prematurely. She'll need to stay overnight, though," Sakura explained.

"I see," Hiyashi nodded, "Thank you," then he walked away.

Hanabi sighed as she gently bounced Boruto, "I told father I should have spoken to her alone."

"How come?" Sakura asked as they sat down.

"Well, as you know, I was made the heir over my elder sister," Hanabi explained, "Things were different back then. While she wasn't exiled from the clan, she was still overlooked. I know it made her childhood… difficult."

Sakura nodded as she listened, she knew Hinata lost the chance to be clan head.

"While we were talking to her," Hanabi explained, "Father said, 'I know it's hard to accept, but we need to move on.' I don't know if it was how he worded it or if it was because he himself said it, but Hinata got angry. She screamed, 'I'm not you, I won't forsake my child just because it's convenient.'" Hanabi's voice faltered at the end, "Then she clutched her stomach and…"

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We love Kairi," Hanabi sounded close to tears, "You know, that right?"

"I do," Sakura confirmed.

"Father loves Kairi too," Hanabi said, "He's been so much happier since becoming a grandfather… It was… so hard to decide this. I knew Elder Sister would not be happy… I knew she would be upset, but…"

"Hanabi, I understand," Sakura said, "This was hard for me too," Sakura looked at Boruto, "How is Boruto supposed to grow up without her?"

Hanabi hugged Boruto, "I don't know."

"How have you been?" Sakura asked.

Hanabi was silent for a second, "… I searched everywhere. I pushed my Byakugan beyond its limit…"

"Hanabi, no one is saying you didn't try," Sakura consoled.

"She used to call me 'aunt,'" Hanabi recalled, "I would get mad and say, 'it's big sister,' then I would chase her around the yard…"

All Sakura could do was wrap her arms around Hanabi. She felt for the younger woman.

She imagined Kairi. Her sweet little smile, looking up at her with her white Hyuuga eyes. Oh, God, what did that son of a bitch do to her? Sakura didn't know, but she did know one thing, if Luxu ever returned. He will regret the day he ever set foot in the Hidden Leaf.

Sakura prayed, that Kairi was at peace at least.

Present Day

Kairi ran through the giant stone maze. The Keyblade War had begun, Xehanort had begun his attack. He already tried to stop them at the beginning. However, they managed to get through it. Now, it was the seven lights vs the thirteen darkness's. Xehanort raised a stone maze from the ground.

Kairi got separated from everyone. She had no idea where she was and had no idea if around the corner was a friend or an enemy. Kairi was starting to panic.

No, she couldn't panic. She stopped and leaned against a wall and closed her eyes.

_Calm down, you trained for this. Just relax and focus._

Inhale.

_Relax and focus._

Exhale.

_I need to find someone. That way I won't fight alone._

Kairi felt her eyes pulse. Was it from stress? She rubbed her eyes and told herself to calm down again. When she opened her eyes, she gasped.

She could see through things again. She could see through the walls of the maze. How? Kairi rubbed her eyes, but it didn't go away. Wait, she could use this!

Kairi looked around. She saw movement. She narrowed her eyes, her x-ray vision was helpful, but it was too far away. Suddenly, her vision zoomed in.

Kairi didn't have time to question it though, because Axel was fighting Saix and another member alone!

"Axel!" Kairi started looking for the way to him, when her x-ray vision started to fade, "No not yet!"

With her power fading. She found the fastest way to Axel and started running, "Two rights, left, straight," Kairi chanted as the power faded and her vision was normal, "Two rights, left, straight."

Kairi needed to help Axel. As she followed the directions she saw. Finally, she saw the entrance to the opening where Axel was fighting.

Axel was blocking Saix, the other member was about to send a blast of ice magic to his unguarded back.

Kairi shot forward and blocked the spell.

"Kairi," Axel realized. Kairi pushed the other organization member off. Both black coats jumped back to one side of the clearing. This place, this spot, felt more like an arena than clearing in a maze.

Then, to make matters worse, Xemnas appeared from a corridor of darkness. Kairi grit her teeth, great as if this weren't hard enough.

At very least, there seemed to be a brief cease fire between two sides. Kairi knew it would end in a few short minutes, but any moment of rest was good.

"Well, I guess this was inevitable," Axel said, he looked at shortest member who still had their hood up, "Who's the plus one?"

"Inevitable indeed," Xemnas mused, "And this 'guest' has an old score to settle with you."

Kairi looked at the hooded figure, before glancing at Axel. Axel didn't recognize this person; how could they have a score?

"You are a traitor of darkness, as it is of light."

"Well, guess I can live with that," Axel shrugged it off.

Xemnas gestured toward the hooded figure, "It is a being of whom we have no memories. A true Nobody, hailing from the edge of oblivion."

Kairi had no idea what Xemnas was talking about, but then again, she knew better than to listen to the mad man.

"The being before you was recreated," Saix continued, "from the records that were left by Vexen, and the many experiments performed by you Xehanort."

"It was erased from all memories, and it harbors absolutely no knowledge of who it really is. Even I had forgotten it's existence," Kairi looked back at the figure. The one that was forgotten… forgotten. For a second her head throbbed

**-Kairi-**

"But like the others I could not recall why," Xemnas continued, "Truly the perfect pawn for this battle."

"So, who is it?" Axel asked.

No one answered. Saix looked at Kairi, "You called on one of the New Seven Hearts. You must be desperate."

Kairi glared and got into a battle stance, she was so going to knock that attitude out of him!

"If I'm a traitor," Axel intervened, "Then I guess Kairi here is a trump card."

Kairi was surprised by Axel's support, "What?"

"So, it's not desperation I see in you. It's foolishness… and lunacy."

"Huh?" Axel asked.

"Without the battle between the seven lights and thirteen darkness's. Kingdom Hearts requires the seven hearts. That is why we seek to destroy the guardians. Are you truly foolish enough… to believe you can defeat us?" Xemnas goaded.

"What do you think?" Axel snapped.

"I think you'll lose, Axel," Saix answered.

The figure then flinched.

"Yeah right!" Axel barked.

"… Axel," the forgotten member muttered. Kairi noticed as did Saix.

"Even if you possess the strength," Xemnas said, "This being cannot be defeated by your hands. Even if memories are lost from you both."

Axel snapped and summoned his chakrams, "Alright, let's find out." Filled with fire Axel sent his weapons to the new member. In a flash of light, a keyblade appeared in the black coat's hands and knocked the weapons back. Axel caught them and merged them into their keyblade form.

After calming down, everyone saw the keyblade the new member had.

"Wait. That Keyblade…"

"It's just like Sora's," Kairi said in surprise.

Axel hoped, "Are you- Is that you Roxas?"

"… Roxas…" the coat whispered, almost like they were trying to remember the name.

"No, it's not Roxas, Axel," Saix declared.

The member began grabbing their head, "… Roxas… Axel…" Then unsteadily at first, the member ran ahead. Charging at Axel in a feral battle cry.

Kairi got between them and locked keyblades. Kairi got a better look. The hood still made it hard to see most of her face, but Kairi knew, "A girl?"

She and Axel jumped back. Ready to fight. Xemnas disappeared in a corridor of darkness.

%%%%%%%

Sora got knocked back by Xemnas.

After restoring Xion and Roxas, it was now five on two.

After Xemnas knocked away Roxas and Xion. Kairi attacked. He blocked her keyblade, but she managed, to force her keyblade through his defenses. Xemnas was forced to back away. Kairi continued her assault, he dodged. When he attacked, she blocked. She stayed focus, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel finally proud of herself for keeping up with him.

Xemnas finally got serious and sent his power at her. Kairi tried to block, but it wrapped around her. It wasn't an attack, it was a trap. Kairi couldn't move, trapped in sphere of Xemnas's power.

Sora ran forward to help her, but Xemnas did the same thing to him. He forced them to watch Roxas, Axel, and Xion fight Saix.

"Now watch… as your friends slowly vanish into nothing," Xemnas then left them to help Saix fight.

Kairi squirmed. It was like she was wrapped in concrete. How was she supposed to get out of this?

She closed her eyes.

**_Breathe_ **

Kairi heard a voice.

**_Kairi, just breathe._ **

_Who?_ Kairi thought. She wanted to open her eyes, but something told her the owner of that voice wasn't in sight.

**_We'll meet soon. You're finally noticing._ **

_Noticing?_

**_The power in you. You notice it. It's been inside you your whole life._ **

_Power?_

**_As well as the discrepancies, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. You need to get out of this trap._ **

_How, I can't use my Keyblade?_

**_That weapon is formidable, but it's not the only power you have. You don't have mastery over it yet, but I mastered it. I can help you._ **

_How?_

**_Kairi, reach out to me. I can lend you my strength, but only for a few seconds. That boy is doing it now._ **

_Sora?_

**_Reach out to me Kairi! I can help you, I want to help you, but you must let me!_ **

Not seeing an option. Kairi focused on the voice. She had an image, it was blurry, but it looked like a boy, a couple year older than her. He was wearing a long white tunic, and he had long dark hair. Kairi couldn't see his face though. His hand was reaching out to her. So Kairi reached out in her mind and took his hand.

TH-THUMP

Kairi felt energy surging through her. She felt another presence. It wasn't invasive, like when the Heartless took her heart, she still felt control, but it also felt like she was… a co-pilot. The energy surged through her. Her entire body, then it poured out of her, as she heard her voice say, "Eight trigrams: Rotation."

The power surged from her body. Xemnas's trap finally loosened enough for Kairi to start spinning. As her spun, the power spun with her, becoming stronger and more ferocious, until finally Xemnas's trap shattered like glass.

When Kairi was free, she presence leave. The voice was, gone, but she didn't have time to think about that. She shot towards Sora, summoned her keyblade, and slashed through it. Getting Sora out.

They both rejoined the fight. Kairi was behind them. She was ready, she was…

**-Kairi-**

Kairi's head started to hurt again. Suddenly she remembered her grandmother. She remembered holding her hand and walking with the elderly lady- **She held the pregnant woman's hand as they walked. Kairi looked at the baby bump and smiled.**

**"I can't wait, for him to come."**

**The woman smiled, "You'll be the best big sister."**

Kairi was yanked out of her trance when someone grabbed her arm and yanked it behind her painfully.

"Kairi," Sora's panicked voice called.

Kairi looked up to see her friends terrified faces, "Sora!"

"What difference does one little light make?" Xemnas's voice came from behind, "You have others. Just as we have more darkness's to replenish our ranks." Then the corridor of darkness activated, taking them away.

%%%%%

Kairi watched the sunset with Sora. The fight was over. They won, Sora even found her and brought her home again. She felt at peace, while Sora held her hand. She glanced at him. Kairi felt safe and warm with him. She felt it the moment he found her washed up on the island.

They shared the Paopu fruit… Maybe now, it was time to tell him about how she felt. Kairi took in a deep breath, she was about to open her mouth, when.

"Kairi," Sora's grip tightened slightly, "I'm sorry, but to bring you back, I had to break a rule. So, I can't stay."

"What?" Kairi looked at him, "No."

"I'm sorry," Sora said as he began to fade, "But I'll come to you, I promise…"

Just like that Sora was gone again, Kairi could not stop the tears that began to fall.

%%%%%

Hinata walked into the cemetery, carrying flowers. She did this sometimes, bring flowers for her fallen comrades… and for Kairi.

After… after Himawari was born. They had to accept it. They searched everywhere, several times, and couldn't find Kairi. So, with a heavy heart, Hinata and Naruto, declared her dead. A headstone was placed in the cemetery.

It was hard. Living without her, but she and Naruto agreed, if they couldn't live for themselves; they would live for Boruto and Himawari... and Kairi.

Hinata went there first. She knew the spot; she could walk to it with her eyes closed and Byakugan deactivated at this point.

She reached the Hyuuga section. Hinata and Naruto thought it would had been better if Kairi rested with her Uncle Neiji. As she got closer, she noticed something, one of the graves was missing. Hinata dropped the bouquet when she realized which headstone it was. She rushed forward and confirmed it. Kairi's headstone was missing.

"Kairi?" Hinata called, "Kairi!" As if Kairi had gotten up and walked away Hinata started calling for her daughter, "Kairi where are you."

"Lady Hinata." Hinata froze before turning around. Standing behind her, looking the same as he died, was Neiji Hyuuga.

"Big brother Neiji," Hinata spoke, "Have you seen Kairi?" Hinata began to wonder the cemetery, "She should be here, resting. She needs..."

"Hinata," Neiji spoke, "She doesn't need a headstone."

Hinata turned to face him, confused.

"Hinata," Neiji continued, "Kairi is alive."

Hinata's eyes shot open. She blinked when she saw her ceiling. She looked to her side to see Naruto asleep. She sighed and turned over. It was just a dream.

Maybe tomorrow, she would visit Kairi's headstone.


	3. Forbidden Room

Kairi walked up to the castle of Radiant Garden.

Sora had gone missing, everyone had gotten together and discussed a plan. They all decided to split up and search on their own. Terra, Ventus and Aqua were going to look for Sora in the Realm of Darkness. The Twilight crew were going to search Xion and Roxas's memories. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were going to search the worlds Sora visited. Riku was going to work with Restoration Committee.

Kairi believed, her heart had the answer. She was going to get help from Ansem the Wise and his apprentices. They studied the heart more than anyone she knew, if anyone could help it was them... Maybe they could...

_You'll be the best big sister._

Kairi shook her head. Sora came first! Besides, her parents died when she was a baby. That's what her Grandmother told her.

However, Kairi still couldn't explain what happened in the graveyard. A voice... That memory of that woman... that power that helped Kairi find Axel and escape Xemnas's trap. Kairi had no explanation for it. Maybe, Ansem could help her find the answer.

So, Kairi spoke to the scholar and he agreed. Kairi would fall into hyper-sleep, or suspended animation. She would search her heart and memories from within, and Ansem would analyze her heart from the outside.

So now she was sitting on an examining chair. Vexen... um, Even was doing, doctor things. Taking her blood pressure, temperature, he even swabbed the inside of her mouth.

"Was that necessary?" Kairi asked after Even bottled the swab.

"It was," Even began packing his equipment, "We'll begin, soon. Wait here."

Even left Kairi next to Ansem's computer... Wait.

Kairi looked at the big computer. That computer supposedly had all the information about Radiant Garden. According to Sora there was even a self-destruct program for the whole town. Kairi looked at the empty doorway. Maybe, if she just took a quick look.

Kairi snuck over to the computer, and started typing. Then the screen flashed red, startling Kairi. Oh no, did she activate the self-destruct program?

"You are not authorized to use this terminal, miss user," the computer said.

"Miss user?" Kairi repeated. Wait, Sora told her when they first found Ansem's computer, they got sucked inside and made friends with a program, "... Wait are you, Tron?"

"I am," the program responded, "Who are you."

"I'm Kairi," she introduced, "I'm Sora's friend."

"Kairi," Tron repeated, "Your name did come up. Why are you trying to use this terminal?"

Kairi sighed, "I just want to look up my family history. I used to live here, I know my parents died, I just want to know when."

"I see," Tron said, "Hold on," after a few seconds Tron spoke again, "Kairi, I don't see any record of you ever living here."

"What?" Kairi asked, "That can't be right, I was born here."

"I can't find any birth records."

"My Birthday is April 21st," Kairi explained. Tron pulled up the record for children born on April 21st, from the looks of it, the last twenty years. Kairi clicked on the year she was supposed to be born and looked through list. Her name wasn't on it. She clicked on the previous year and the year prior. She wasn't on those either.

"What about school records," Kairi asked, "I remember going to a Kindergarten."

Tron pulled up the roster for daycares. Kairi clicked on the one she recognized, Radiant Garden Patch. There her name wasn't on the record their either. Kairi just stared. Why couldn't she find any record of her? She lived in Radiant Garden before... didn't she?

Ansem was looking over the medical report Even had comprised. He walked into the lab, "Kairi are you ready?"

Kairi sat cross legged on the examining chair, waiting for the scholar, "Yeah, let's get the ball rolling."

%%%%%

"Oh Yeah," Boruto grinned at the banner hanging over Thunder Burger, "They brought it back! The green chili pepper burger."

Boruto was about to head in and order the incredibly spicey burger when a voice asked, "Are you Boruto?"

Boruto looked behind him. Standing behind him was a guy, older than him. He was wearing black and red, but what caught his attention was his hair. It was brown, and really spikey!

Boruto frowned, "Yeah, I'm Boruto. Why? Do you want my dad's autograph or something," This guy seemed like a fan boy.

"Huh," Spikey asked, "Why would I want your dad's autograph?"

"Because he's the Hokage," Boruto answered like it was obvious.

Spikey just blinked, "What's a Hokage?"

Boruto just laughed. He must had been joking.

"Look, I'm not here about your dad, I'm here about your sister," Spikey explained flustered.

"What about Himawari?"

"Not your little sister, your big sister!"

Boruto gave him a stupid look. First, he doesn't know what a Hokage is, now he's saying he has a big sister, "Look Spikey, I don't have a big sister."

"My names not Spikey, it's Sora," Sora said, "And you do, you just haven't met her."

"Uh-huh..." Boruto didn't believe it, "Look, there's bound to be a line for the green chili burger, so why don't you go by crazy somewhere else?"

"Green chili burger?" Sora asked, "that sounds really spicy."

"It is, but it's so good," Boruto confirmed. He drooled at the thought of eating them again. Sora looked like he was about to agree, but then shook his head.

"Don't distract me with food," Sora suddenly said, "I can prove you have a sister."

"Really how?" Boruto asked smugly.

"You know that room, in your house your mom never lets you in?"

"The forbidden room?" Boruto asked.

"Yeah, that used to be your sister's room," Sora explained, "Go inside."

"What no way," Boruto stiffened, "Mom said, no one is allowed in that room! If I go in there, she'll kill me!" Boruto trembled at the thought of his mother's wrath.

"Do be such a chicken," Sora said, "Don't you wonder what's in that room and why no one lets you in?"

Boruto then opened his eyes. He was in his room, waking up to his alarm, which could only mean...

"They didn't bring the green chili burger back!" Boruto despaired.

Later

During lunch break Boruto was hanging out with his friends. Denki, Shikadai, Inojin, Iwabe, Metal, and Mitsuki. They were on the roof top, eating lunch. Boruto was leaning back eating a yakisoba bun

Somehow, their talk about the new Kagemasa movie turned into Metal telling him his nightmare.

"Everyone was s-staring," Metal shook like a leaf, "Then I threw the shuriken, and not only did I miss the target, it flew into the Great Stone Faces and destroyed them all!"

"How would that be even possible?" Inojin asked.

Boruto just laughed, "Well, I had this dream about this crazy guy, well it was originally about burgers."

"That's not surprising," Shikadai said.

"So, what was so crazy about this guy," Denki asked interested.

"Well, first he didn't know what a Hokage was," Boruto explained.

"Sucks to be him," Iwabe chided.

"Then, he tried to tell me I had a big sister."

"Do you?" Metal asked.

"Of course not, I only have a little sister, Himawari."

"So, you secretly wished you had a big sister?" Inojin tried to speculate.

"Of course not, I'm happy with Himawari," Boruto said, "He even tried to make me go into the Forbidden Room."

"The what?" Shikadai asked.

Boruto took a bite out of his yakisoba bun before continuing, "In my house, there's a room that's never been opened. Mom won't let us go inside."

"So, what's inside?" Shikadai asked.

"Don't know," Boruto shrugged.

"What?" Denki asked, "You mean to tell me there's a room, in the house you lived in your whole life, that you've never been inside of?"

"I told you mom won't let us inside."

"So, what did the crazy guy say about the forbidden room?"

"That it was my big sister's room."

That's when the group went silent. Boruto looked at his friends confused, "What?"

"Maybe, she did something bad, so they keep her locked in that room," Inojin whispered.

"Or maybe she's a mutant experiment, and that room is her cage," Shikadai whispered.

"Or maybe she's just nervous and won't come out," Metal whispered.

"Okay, you guys, knock it off," Boruto snapped, "If I have a big sister, where is she? Why haven't I heard of her before, or better yet you guys," Boruto looked to Inojin and Shikadai, "Our dads are friends, they would have known."

Inojin then opened his big mouth, "But what if something bad happened to her and no one wanted to talk about?"

"My parents still would have told me," Boruto snapped. He scarfed down his bun, "Look, I'll prove it. My mom's going shopping today and she'll take Himawari with her. We can go, and I'll show you that the room is... Well, it's not the room that belonged to my big sister, because I don't have one."

"Boruto are you sure," Denki asked, "Maybe..."

"I'm sure," Boruto was too riled up, "We'll open the door, look inside, and close it. No one will ever know."

The break ended and the boys began walking to class. Mitsuki walked next to Boruto, "So, you truly don't believe you have an older sister."

"I don't," Boruto said, "Why?"

Mitsuki just smiled, "Don't worry, it seems you won't be convinced unless you see the room."

Boruto looked at him confused, what did that mean?

%%%%%

Kairi opened her eyes. Her eyes were filled with the beautiful blue sky.

The last thing she remembered, was being in Ansem's lab. It must have worked. She sat up to see that she was in the Final World. What was she doing here?

She was supposed to be in her heart, but then again; Chirithy said that this world was connected to their slumber. Kairi stood up and looked around, "Sora?" Kairi called, "Sora!"

"He isn't here."

Kairi gasped before turning around. Someone was approaching her. At first, it was just another floating heart. Until, a body began to form around it. The body of a young man, wearing a white tunic, and long dark hair. However, his most striking features were his eyes. They were white. As in white Iris and pupil, if he wasn't looking directly at her, Kairi would have thought he was blind.

Kairi then realized something, his voice, "You... you were there... I heard you..."

"You did," the young man said, "I reached out to you."

"Why?"

"Because I was watching over you," he said, "I've been watching over you for a long time Kairi, now I can finally speak to you."

Kairi felt nervous, the way he spoke to her, "Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

"My name is Neji Hyuga," He introduced, "What I want from you?" He was silent for a moment. His face was expressionless, well mostly, his eyes flickered, for a brief second, "Right now, I want to teach you."

"Teach me?" Kairi asked.

"I want to teach you the technique that's been passed down in our clan," Neji explained.

"Why?" Kairi asked, "Isn't it only for your family?"

"It is," Neji said as he looked her. Kairi was confused for a moment, until...

"Wait, I'm... a member of your clan?"

"You finally figured it out?" Neji asked, "Good."

Kairi looked at Neji then glanced down at the water to her own reflection. She didn't see any family resemblance, "Um, I think you have the wrong person."

"You are a member of the Hyuga clan," Neji wasn't swayed, "Your Byakugan is proof."

"My what?" Kairi asked.

"Your visual prowess," Neji said, "It is a power that is passed down through the Hyuga bloodline."

When Neji said 'visual,' something clicked, "That x-ray vision?"

"It's much more sophisticated than 'x-ray vision,'" Neji said seemingly annoyed, "You are almost as annoying as him."

Kairi frowned, "If I'm so annoying, why don't you leave?"

"Because I can't leave you like this," Neji said, "You're hopeless without your weapon."

Kairi was about to yell, when Neji spoke again, "I'm going to teach you, not just about your Byakugan, but how to use it and how to fight without a weapon."

"Why?" Kairi asked, "Why do you care?"

"Because, someone is waiting for you Kairi," Neji said, he looked down, like he was remembering someone, "You can't go back to them, not until you are stronger."

"Are you talking about Sora?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"You also can't find him until you're stronger, but I wasn't speaking of him," Neji said.

"I don't understand," Kairi said.

"You've noticed haven't you," Neji asked, "There is something strange about your past. The one you remember before you lived on the islands."

Kairi gulped.

"You couldn't find proof you ever lived in Radiant Garden," Neji reminded.

"That computer is old and went through a lot of stuff," Kairi reasoned, "It probably just lost some data."

"Who are you trying to convince more?" Neji asked. Kairi looked down, "You also remembered something that was impossible."

The pregnant woman.

"Kairi, training with me, will help you," Neji urged, "You've already awakened your Byakugan, this training will help you in more ways than one. I can't explain now, but it will make sense in time."

"I still don't know why you want to help me," Kairi said.

Neji sighed, "Despite how I act Kairi, I'm helping you, because I want to help you."

Kairi hummed before replying, "Okay."

"That's it?" Neji asked.

"The last time you helped me, I did get free," Kairi said, "Besides," Kairi recalled the image of the pregnant woman, and she recalled that there no records of her in Radiant Garden, "I want to know who this 'someone' is..."

Neji nodded, "Alright," Neji took a fighting stance, "We start with this stance."

%%%%

Boruto opened the door to his house, "And we're here," he lead his friends inside, "No one break anything or Mom will kill us all."

"So this is your house?" Denki asked, "It's so small."

"Not everyone lives in big mansion Denki," Shikadai sighed.

"So where is this Forbidden Room?" Iwabe asked.

"It's upstairs," Boruto began to scale the steps.

"I'm so nervous," Metal said,

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Inojin asked.

What did Metal have to be nervous about, Boruto wondered? And what did he, himself have to be nervous about?

With every step he took, Boruto felt heavier. He never been inside that room, hell he'd never seen that door open before. Sometimes, he'd catch his mom or dad, standing in front of it, like they wanted to go in... but they never did.

Boruto once tried to open the door once, only for his mother to grab his hand, and tell him no. That he was never to open that door. He remembered being scared as his mother told him that, like he usually felt when he scolded him, but he also remembered, something else. The way his mother looked, the sheer... seriousness in her eyes, and how he told himself he would never touch that door again... until now.

That dream, it did stir up questions he buried a long time ago. What was in that room?

Boruto knew it couldn't had been the bedroom of a sibling he never met. His parents would have told him, or he would have remembered, or someone, a friend or relative would have told him. He was positive, because... if Boruto had another sister, if Himawari had another big sibling... It just would have been messed up.

They reached the door. Just like always, it was just another door. Brown, basically blending with the walls. Boruto ignored it for years, now he was about to open it.

"So, this is the Forbidden Room?" Inojin asked.

"Well, let's see what's inside your secret sister's room," Shikadai teased.

Boruto shot him a glare before looking at the door. He was going to open it, and prove them wrong. It was something else... A wine storage closet, or his dad's secret man cave.

He'd open the door, show them what was inside, close it, and never think about it again.

Boruto took in a breath, grabbed the door handle, then pushed it open.

A cloud of dust suddenly kicked up and hit the group of boys, causing them all to cough.

"When was the last time this was opened? Seriously," Shikadai asked between coughs.

When the dust settled, they tried to peer inside, but they couldn't see anything. It was like a door to a dark void. It was really creepy.

"I have a flashlight," Denki pulled out a small flashlight and handed it to Boruto. Boruto pointed it into the room randomly and turned it on.

All the boys (minus Mitsuki) screamed when a the flashlight hit the face of something. It took them a couple of seconds to realize it was just a doll... A doll?

Boruto finally took a step in and ran his hand on the wall until he found a light switch, and flipped it on. The light flickered for a second, like it hadn't been turned on in a long time. When the light turned on, Boruto's eyes widened.

The room had a white carpet. Toys, like dolls were scattered here and there. There was a small pink bed that wasn't made. The lights were flower shaped. Taped to the walls were pictures, hand drawn, they reminded Boruto of Himawari's drawings.

Boruto hadn't even realized he had entered the room until, he stepped on a teddy bear.

Inojin, Shikadai, and Mitsuki followed him in.

"Doesn't this look like a little girl's room?" Inojin asked.

"Seriously, Inojin?" Shikadai asked.

"Boruto?" Mitsuki asked. Boruto could barely hear his friends talking. He looked at the pictures, most of them were of daisy like flowers, but there was a drawing of stick figures. Four to be exact, two big ones, one little one, and an even smaller one. _Mommy, Daddy, Boruto, Me._

Boruto decided to looke at the dressers, there were some plastic cat figures, and a tiny plastic music box. However, there was picture frame next to it. Like everything else in the room, it was covered in dust. He couldn't even see the pictured.

He wasn't even sure he felt himself move forward. He felt possessed as he walked to the dresser. His trembling hand picked up the frame, and he started to wipe away the dust. He finally lifted the hand to see what he had unearthed.

Looking back at him from the photo, was a pair of white eyes, just like his moms. Red hair framed her round face, on her cheeks... just like him and Himawari... were whisker shaped birthmarks.

She didn't look older than five. She was sitting on the floor, looking at the camera. In her lap, sleeping, was Boruto when he was a baby.

The world at that moment, vanished. There was nothing, nothing, but him and the photo. Boruto thought he heard Shikadai talking to him, but it was too far away.

He looked at the little girl in the photo, the one with white eyes, the one with whisker marks, the one wearing a white and purple sundress, the one holding him while he slept soundly...

Finally, one word came from the shattered mess in his mind.

_Why?_

Why didn't anyone tell him or Himawari? Why did they keep this room closed his whole life? Why did they pretend she didn't exist? Why did Boruto have to find out like this? On a stupid dare? Why wasn't this girl here with him? Why? Why? WHY?

He could understand his dad not telling him and Himawari, he always ignored them for work... but his mom... His mom, never told him?!

"I'm home!" That was the one thing Boruto heard from the outside. His mother calling into the house to let him know she was home. The same mother, that never told him.

Boruto turned around and walked past his friends, "Boruto, wait a minute," Shikadai called. Boruto didn't hear. He just went straight to the stairs and started walking down the stairs, like in a trance.

He went the kitchen when he saw his mother wasn't at the door. There he saw his mom and sister putting away groceries. Like everything was fine, like there wasn't a huge secret, like life was just perfect.

"Good you're here," Hinata glanced a Boruto standing at the door, "Can you help us?"

Boruto walked into the room, but he just stood there. Hinata looked at him again and looked concerned, "Boruto what's the matter?"

 _What's the matter?_ Boruto had no idea what expression he was making, was he angry, sad, or just blank? He didn't know. Why was his mom just acting like she hadn't been... lying to him for years? To him and Himawari?

Boruto began to shake, he clenched his jaw, then finally he held up the picture frame he had been gripping in his hand for the past ten minutes.

When Hinata's eyes saw the picture, they widened.

"Who. Is. This?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue dramatic music.


	4. HER NAME

Silence, pure, utter dead silence. The was all between Hinata and Boruto. Silence. Hinata's wide eyes looked at the photo, Boruto was holding. Hinata knew that photo, she remembered the day it was taken. She even remembered putting it in Kairi's room.

_Kairi's room!_

"You…" Hinata finally found her voice, "You went in…"

"Yeah," Boruto snapped, "I opened that door! I found a room… A girl's room, it wasn't Himawari's," Boruto's hand trembled as he continued to hold up the picture, "It's hers isn't it?"

Hinata looked between the photo and her son. Boruto's face was filled with so much, pain, anger, and betrayel.

"This girl…. This girl is my older sister isn't she?"

The accusation in his tone made Hinata look down for a moment, "Yes," Hinata didn't want Boruto to find out like this. She and Naruto always meant to pack that room away, but couldn't bring themselves to. But now he knew, and there was no turning back.

Boruto didn't feel any accomplishment from his mother's confession. It just made the turmoil in him get worse.

"I… All this time… I… We… We had an older sister. And you didn't tell us?" Boruto could barely keep his voice steady.

"Boruto," Hinata tried to stay calm, "You… you don't understand… We… Your sister…" Hinata imagined telling Boruto and Himawari about Kairi so many times. In so many ways. But she couldn't remember any of those lines. Everything was a blank, she could barely make herself talk.

"It's one thing," Boruto snapped, "It would have been one thing if Dad didn't tell me! But you were always there. You never hid anything from me, mom! How could you not tell me about her sooner?"

The betrayal in Boruto's face almost made Hinata cry. Hinata was always a devoted mother to her children. She did everything to be there for them, especially when Naruto became Hokage. Seeing Boruto in so much pain over this secret, made her chest twist painfully.

"We…" Hinata tried, "We were going to tell you… when you were ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The truth."

"And what's the truth, you didn't care about her, so you decided to pretend that she never existed?"

That accusation, enraged Hinata, "Boruto, we loved her dearly! She was our world, losing her destroyed us! But we had to live and move on for your sake!"

"My sake? How is pretending my sister didn't exist for my sake? Don't make excuses! I don't even know her name!"

Boruto turned his head, to see his friends. He had nearly forgotten they were there. They were standing in the doorway, clearly trying to be as small as possible.

Boruto couldn't stand to be in that house any more. He ran past his friends and out the door.

"Boruto, wait!" Shikadai shouted as he ran after him. The others followed suit, not wanting to be in a more awkward situation.

Hinata collapsed to her knees. She felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. How did she think this would go? Did she honestly think Boruto would take the truth well? She knew this day was coming. As much as she hoped it wouldn't, she knew it was. Boruto was going to find out about Kairi eventually. Secrets stayed buried.

"Mommy?" Hinata looked up to see Himawari, looking her concerned.

"Himawari," Hinata wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I'm so sorry."

Himawari was silent through the whole fight. She saw the photo her brother had. She heard her mother confessing that, they had a big sister. Himawari was full of questions, but seeing her mother's crying face… Himawari wanted to know more about her sister, but even she knew; this wasn't the time to ask.

Himawari held her mother as she cried. Not knowing how to make any of this better.

"Boruto!" Denki called. Just after he left, Boruto vanished. The group split up to find him.

"Denki," Shikadai ran up to him, "Did you find him."

"No, I didn't," Denki shook his head.

"Man what a drag," Shikadai tried to think carefully. How could this go so bad? They only teased him about it, because they didn't think he really had a big sister. Shikadai assumed it was a weapons room, something that was too dangerous to go into. He honestly didn't think it really was the room of his long lost big sister. Shikadai tried to focus, they'd think about that later. Where would Boruto go? Boruto was angry, confused, Shikadai understood that. Boruto would want to know more about his sister, he'd also be really mad at his parents. He already yelled at his Mom, so…

"I think I know where he might be," Shikadai said.

Naruto sat at his desk doing paperwork. He could tell he was going to pull another all nighter. Shikamaru was telling him about the latest report when there was a rapid knocking at the door.

"Come in," Naruto called.

The door swung open to reveal Boruto.

"Boruto?" Naruto was confused, "What are you doing here? It's late."

Boruto didn't answer, he didn't even look at him. Naruto knew immediately something was wrong. He began to stand, "Boruto what-…"

"It wasn't enough," Boruto interrupted, he began to stalk towards the desk, "It wasn't enough for you to ignore Mom, Himawari, me…"

"Boruto," Naruto knew that his son wasn't happy with his position. He'd been home less and less. He and Hinata have explained that being Hokage is a difficult job, but that never satisfied him, "Being Hokage is-…"

*WACK*

Boruto slammed a picture frame on his desk, interrupting Naruto's explanation, "It wasn't enough for you to ignore us… You had to pretend she doesn't exist?"

Naruto looked at the picture and his heart stopped. It was the picture of Kairi with Boruto.

"Boruto where did you-…"

"I found it in her room!" Boruto shouted, "Did you honestly think, I wasn't going to find out one day?"

"Boruto," Naruto said, "We were going to tell you one day. We were, but we still have so many unanswered questions."

"What do you mean unanswered questions? What happened to my sister?"

Naruto took in a deep breath, "Years ago, when she was five, and you were only a little over a year old. She was kidnapped."

Boruto's eyes went wide.

"I searched for her for months," Naruto said, "We all searched for her, but we couldn't find a trace of her. We couldn't find her body or her chakra."

"So… you just gave up?" Boruto demanded.

"I haven't given up looking for answers," Naruto said, "I still want to know what happened to her."

"You don't even know if she's really dead," Boruto said, "She could still be alive-…"

"Boruto," Naruto snapped, "I used my sage mode, all over the world, for months. I couldn't find her chakra!" He did not want Boruto to have false hope. Naruto knew just how painful that was.

"You said you never found her body either," Boruto tried, "Maybe she was just someplace far away, maybe she's-…"

"Boruto stop it," Naruto said.

"No! I'm not you, I'm not going to give up on her, just because you couldn't protect her!" Boruto grabbed the picture and ran out of the office.

Shikamaru who stood there watching the whole thing looked at Naruto. He was starring at his desk, with a defeated look on his face.

"Naruto?"

"I'll be fine," Naruto sat down, "I'll talk to him later."

Sakura was about to cook dinner, when the phone rang. Sarada jumped up and answered it, "Hello… Okay," Sarada looked up from the phone, "Hey Mom, it's for you."

"Coming," Sakura left the kitchen and took the phone from Sarada.

"Hello?"

"Sakura," Hinata's voice came from the other end.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura said, "What's up?"

"Sakura…" Hinata's voice sounded so tired, "Is it possible for you to watch Himawari?"

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked concerned. Hinata didn't sound well.

"Boruto…" Hinata's voice trembled, "Boruto went into Kairi's room."

Sakura couldn't stop the gasp, "What?"

"He found a picture of Kairi, and he figured out she was his sister," Hinata explained, "He… He ran out. I need to find him."

Sakura didn't need to hear the whole story. Boruto got mad. She knew how emotional he was. He must have yelled at Hinata. Sakura knew that Kairi was always her weakness, Hinata's and Naruto's.

"Okay, we'll be right over."

"Thank you."

Sakura hung up.

"We're going somewhere?" Sarada asked, only hearing half the story.

Hinata hung up the phone. She looked to see Himawari sitting on the couch. She had been quiet since Boruto left. Hinata could only imagine what Himawari was thinking.

Himawari reminded Hinata of Kairi. She was so sweet and cheerful. Hinata sighed, she knew Himawari deserved to know more, her and Boruto.

Hinata left the living room. When she came back, she had something. She sat down next to Himawari and placed it on the coffee table. The little girl looked at it, it was some kind of book.

Hinata took the cover and flipped it open. Revealing a series of pictures of a red-haired baby, "This is your sister Kairi, when she was first born."

Himawari leaned closer.

Boruto found a bench to sulk on. He curled into a ball, the picture secured in his embrace, almost as if to protect it.

"Hey."

Boruto looked up to see Sora standing near him.

"Hey," Boruto muttered.

Sora sat down next to him. Boruto turned his eyes back to the picture.

"You knew I had a big sister," Boruto said quietly.

"Yeah," Sora nodded, "I know her, I grew up with her."

Boruto shot his eyes back up at Sora, "So, she is really alive?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded.

Boruto couldn't stop his relieved smile. His sister was alive. Then so many questions hit him at once, "Where's the guy who kidnapped her? What did he do to her? Is she hurt? Where has she been this whole time? What's her name?"

"Whoa slow down," Sora held up his hands, "First, the guy who kidnapped her. He erased her memories, and altered her appearance a little. Right now, she doesn't have whisker marks and her eyes are blue, but she's going to look like that again soon. She's in training."

"Training? For what?"

"Chakra control," Sora explained, "After he erased her memories, he left her on my home island. We don't have ninja, so we don't know anything about chakra. Kairi never had the chance to have any ninja training."

Boruto's expression fell. That didn't sound fair. He got to go to the Academy, he learned how to make shadow clones and transform. Imagining his sister didn't have that chakra or ninja training. Boruto couldn't help but feel bad.

"She was happy on our island, but she was always staring into the ocean. You want to know what I learned?"

Boruto raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Even if we lose the memories of the people we care about, they're still in our heart."

"That sounds really sappy."

"Well, I don't think so, I think it's the truth. When Riku and I wanted to leave our island, Kairi wanted to come with us. She said she wanted to see the place she was born. I think deep down, she was looking for you."

"Kairi?"

Sora pointed at the photo, "That's her name."

Boruto looked at the photo of his sister… at the photo of Kairi.

"Kairi," Boruto repeated, wanting to know how it felt to say her name, "What's she like?"

"Well, she's nice," Sora began, "She can be a little bossy though. If me and Riku got into a fight, she'd break us up. She is kind, loyal, she's always trying to make herself better for those around her… she's amazing."

Boruto looked at Sora, and saw a dreamy expression. Then he realized something, "Do you have a crush on my sister?"

Sora's face went beat read at the question.

"You do!" Boruto said appalled.

"Look, we're well… ow." Boruto started hitting on Sora's head.

"Stay away from my sister!"

"Boruto!"

Boruto woke up. Someone shook him awake. He looked up to see it was his mother

"M-Mom?"

"Finally, I found you," Hinata sighed in relief.

Boruto looked down at the photo in his lap. Hinata sighed and sat next to him. She knew he wasn't going to be that happy to see her.

They sat in silence for a while. Hinata looked at the photo, "I remember the day this photo was taken."

Boruto silently looked up at his mom. Silently urging her to continue.

"Your were about half a year old," Hinata explained, "When we were expecting you, we sat down with Kairi, your sister," Boruto noted that his dream was right again, "We told her that you were a baby and couldn't do anything on your own. So, we were going to have to give you more attention. Kairi was four, she didn't like it, but she never complained. At the beginning, she mostly stayed away from you. Her excuse was, she just didn't know how to take care of you. That did change. One day, you were a little fussy, so I went to go get your bottle. When I came back, she was standing next to your crib. Talking to you, telling you a story. It kept you calm long enough for me to get your bottle and feed you. Kairi, didn't know how to handle being a big sister at the beginning, but she tried to. She started helping out, even though it was just small tasks. That picture. One day, I was tired, and I fell asleep in the living room. According to Kairi, she walked in, and you just crawled to her. When you got to her, you climbed onto her, so she had to sit down. When you were in her lap, you got comfortable and fell asleep. Your father came in and saw you two together. He woke me up and we just couldn't help ourselves. We took a picture… Kairi loved you…" Hinata's voice started to tremble, "I-it just took a little time for her… t-to know that… And you… you l-loved her from the beginning."

Boruto started to panic when he realized his mother was starting to cry, "Mom."

"I loved Kairi," Hinata confessed, "I still love her. I miss her everyday… I know you're mad we never told you, and you have every right… But we didn't know how to tell you or Himawari…"

Boruto went silent with guilt. He held his mom's hand, "Mom… I'll find Kairi. I know you and Dad… and everyone else thinks she's dead, but I know she isn't. I'll find her and bring her home."

Hinata just hugged her son as she cried. Boruto knew that she didn't believe Kairi was alive, or didn't want to hope she was. So, he just hugged her. He wouldn't bring it up again verbally, but he was going to find Kairi!

%%%%

Sora watched the pool, that showed Boruto and Hinata hugging. Sora rubbed his sore head, "Man, he hits hard, just like Kairi."

"So, did you speak to him?" Sora looked behind him to see Neji approaching.

"Yeah, how's Kairi?"

Neji thought back.

_Kairi tumbled back, splashing over the surface. Neji lowered his palms, "You need to rest now."_

_Kairi struggled to get up, "I'm not done yet."_

_Neji sighed, "You are for now."_

_"I'm asleep," Kairi reminded, "I can train as much as I want."_

_"Training like this, still puts a strain on your physical body. You need to rest. I'll come back tomorrow. Rest for now."_

_"But-…"_

_"No buts! Over exerting yourself won't make you stronger, it will only harm you!" She didn't have a tailed beast like her father. She couldn't train non stop. Kairi shot him a glare that reminded him of Naruto._

_"Fine," Kairi relented, "But you better come back and train me!"_

_"I will," Neji then left Kairi._

"She's as stubborn as both her parents," Neji sighed.

"Well, Boruto knows about Kairi now, but he wasn't exactly happy his parents didn't tell him."

"I can imagine," Neji said, "He's just like his father. At least Kairi inherited Hinata's patience."

Sora looked at Hinata as she walked Boruto home, "Now I know where Kairi gets her good looks from."

"What was that?"

Sora felt chill go up his spine, "Did I say that out loud?"

"You did."

Sora slowly looked behind him to see a very angry Neji.

"What?" Sora asked trying to defuse the situation, "It's a compliment, you don't think they look nice?"

Neji sighed, "Being attracted to idiots, like mother like daughter."

"So," Sora decided to change the topic, "Do you really think that, training her chakra will bring her real memories back?"

"Yes," Neji said, "Kairi activated her Byakugan twice, that helped loosen the seal. Luxu made it so that the stronger her chakra, the weaker the seal. Eventually, she'll have to remember on her own, but for now, this is a start."

"So, is she any good at it?" Sora asked.

"Kairi has never received any chakra training," Neji reminded, "But she has had combat training. I think her magic training, may also help. I only trained her in one day, but she is eager to learn."

"I told Boruto she's always trying to make herself better," Sora sighed, "She's already amazing," Sora then shivered when he felt the angry glare of Neji.

"You saved my niece three times, so I'm willing to accept you to be apart of her life," but Sora could practically hear Neji also saying, 'But I'm never going to like it.'

%%%%%

Boruto was lying in bed. After Hinata found him and brought him home, he went to bed. He barely had a chance to say goodbye to Sakura and Sarada.

He just starred at the ceiling. Today was just messed up. He had another sister, an older sister, named Kairi.

He heard his door open. He sat up to see Himawari, clutching a photo album to her chest.

"Hey, Hima," Boruto said. Himawari was quiet as she looked down. Boruto frowned, he wasn't mad at his little sister. He was mad at himself. He was so angry earlier that he lashed out at their mom. Himawari saw the whole thing. He completely forgot about her in his anger. He should have thought about how she felt, "Himawari, I'm sorry about earlier. I know I must had been really scary and…"

His sister walked to his bed and placed the photo album on his lap. That shut him up. Himawari then climbed onto the bed next to him and flipped open the book of pictures. The first page was filled with pictures of a red haired baby.

"This is Kairi's," Himawari explained. Boruto looked between her and the book.

For a while, they just sat in silence. Looking through the photo album. When it felt like they examined the page long enough, Himawari went to the next page.

They looked at Kairi's early years. Her baby pictures. She had a pink kitty onesies that highlighted her whisker marks when she was a baby. Another picture of Hinata holding baby Kairi. Another of Naruto holding baby Kairi. There was a picture of Kairi as a toddler, holding a teddy bear. Kairi being doted on by their grandpa Hiashi. A picture of Kairi holding hands with a slightly older girl.

"Wait, that's…" Boruto looked at the small title. **Kairi and Mirai**

Mirai knew Kairi? That was something Boruto would have to ask later. They went to the next page.

They were in the hospital. Kairi was sitting in her father's lap, who sat next to Hinata; who was holding a newly born Boruto.

The photo's after that weren't just of Kairi. Boruto was in them two. Kairi standing next to Boruto in his cradle. Kairi wiping a mess, next to a crying Boruto. Kairi holding Boruto in his lap.

Eventually, they reached blank pages.

"There aren't any of me and Kairi," Himawari finally said.

Boruto looked at his little sister. Himawari stared at the blank pages sadly. Of course she wanted to know more about their big sister.

"Kairi was… Kairi left before you were born Hima," Boruto told her.

"I know… Mommy told me."

"You want to know something Hima?"

Himawari looked at him curiosly, "Kairi is alive. She's out there somewhere."

Himawari frowned, "Then why isn't she with us?"

"Because apparently our stupid old man, couldn't find her and gave up," Boruto said bitterly, "But I'm going to find her. I'm going to bring her home and then; we'll take a photo. All three of us Uzumaki siblings together."

Himawari's eyes widened. Hope sparkling, "Do you mean it?"

"I mean it," Boruto said, "Just keep it a secret from Mom and Dad okay?"

"Why?"

"Because, they think Kairi's gone for good. They won't believe it unless they see her in person. It'll be a surprise for them."

Himawari smiled, "Okay."

The Next Morning

"We searched everywhere all night for you," Shikadai complained as they rode the top of the train to the Academy, "It was such a drag."

"Look, I'm sorry okay," Boruto sighed.

Then Shikadai sighed, "No… I'm sorry."

Boruto looked at him confused, "For what?"

"We didn't mean it yesterday… We didn't actually want that room to be…" Shikadai sighed. It was supposed to be a joke, not a real family tragedy.

"Don't worry about it," Boruto said, "Because I'm going to find Kairi."

"Kairi?"

"My big sister," Boruto explained.

"She's been gone for ten years," Mitsuki said. Wait a minute.

"Mitsuki?" Boruto and Shikadai jumped to see Mitsuki behind them.

"How long have you been there?"

"This whole time."

"Wait, you knew about my sister?" Boruto asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you already knew," Mitsuki said, "And you made it clear yesterday you wouldn't believe she was real until you saw her room."

Boruto sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Boruto are you sure?" Shikadai asked, "Ten years is a long time."

"I don't care," Boruto said, "I know she's alive. Sora told me."

"Who?"

"The guy in my dream, he's the one who told me about Kairi in the first place," Boruto then looked down to mutter, "He may or may not be Kairi's boyfriend… He better not be."

"Well, this is going to be a drag."

%%%%

Ienzo walked in to check on Kairi's vitals. One of the things they had to do was make sure Kairi didn't die. Kairi's heart rate was a little fast, like she was calming down from a workout. It didn't look like her life was in danger though.

He caught a glance of her reflection in the glass behind the computer. Then he turned to face her completely. He even got closer to examine her face. It was clear, just like before. He could have sworn that her cheeks had markings. That looked like whiskers. Maybe he was just tired.

"This is strange." Even was looking over the saliva swab. He was looking at the DNA. It was basic medical procedure. However, there was something different. Foreign about Kairi's DNA. Even stood up from the microscope. He may have to take a better look.

Kairi deserved to know, what she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even isn't evil anymore, he's just being thorough.


	5. Acceptance

Kairi landed on her back with a splash. Although, it still felt like she landed on solid ground, "Ow."

"You need to keep your defenses up," Neji explained, "You're going too much on the offensive."

Kairi sighed, "If I focus on defense, I'll miss a chance to attack."

"There's nothing wrong with waiting for a chance to attack," Neji instructed, "Taking the preemptive strike can be important, but not in every fight."

As Kairi sat up, she saw Neji take of his head band to wipe his forehead. She noticed he had a widows peak. Finally, something they shared. Kairi wore bangs so no one really noticed, but she had a widows peak. She learned once that was a genetic trait. But other than that, she still didn't see much resemblance between her and Neji.

She honestly didn't think she had anything in common with Neji. He was distant. He wasn't telling her anything. She knew he was hiding something from him, but couldn't tell what.

"Let's stop with taijutsu for right now," Neji stated, "Let's practice with your Byakugan."

Kairi sighed, "Can't we skip that today?"

"No," Neji pulled her to her feet.

Kairi sighed. They'd been at this for a while, but Kairi still couldn't activate her Byakugan at will. She only managed to activate it accidentally a few times when they sparred. Every time she tried to activate it, the only thing she got was a headache. She didn't think she could do it, but Neji kept pushing her.

"Try to concentrate," Neji instructed. Kairi did. She managed to get control of her chakra. It wasn't that hard, it was kind of like using magic, but different. Kairi tried to focus the chakra into her eyes.

Neji saw the veins on her face forming. He also saw her birthmarks appearing. Everytime Kairi used her chakra, her original appearance begins to return. But after a few minutes when she stops, it fades away.

Kairi could feel something happening in her eyes. Maybe now was the time. Maybe now-…

**Kairi.**

"Ah," Kairi grabbed her head as she pushed away the voice. Her head hurting. Her chakra control was lost and the veins vanished.

"You almost had it that time," Neji said.

"I can't do this," Kairi felt her anxiety hit her. Everytime she tried she heard that voice and… she just couldn't!

"Yes you can," Neji said, "You're a member of the Hyuga clan, you-…"

"I've never even met the rest of this clan, that you claim I'm apart of," Kairi bit back. Hyuga clan this, Hyuga clan that. Before any of this, Kairi was just herself, now she's part of some big fancy clan?

"That doesn't mean anything, you shouldn't have any problems with this," Neji said, "I activated my Byakugan before I was a child. I mastered our techniques, even ones that were denied to me by the time I was thirteen."

"Well I'm sorry," Kairi snapped, "I'm sorry I'm not some perfect member of the clan like you! I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to a legacy I never knew about until two months ago!"

Neji got annoyed, "You don't know the first thing about our heritage."

"How can I," Kairi yelled, "You haven't told me anything!" Kairi then turned around and stormed away. She couldn't take talking to him anymore.

%%%%%

Even was looking over Kairi's charts on his personal computer. After looking over her DNA, he had her body scanned. He wanted to see what made her different. He looked over her skeletal system, cardiac, respiratory system. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Her DNA, had an extra helix. That meant she should have had something… extra. But so far, she seemed like a normal girl. However, there was something else that seemed off. The helix for Kairi's eyes. Kairi had blue eyes, but chromosomes didn't match that color. Why?

He was looking over her respiratory system, when he accidently knocked over a coffee mug. The mug didn't shatter, thankfully, but coffee was still spilled over his rug, "Great," he grumbled. As he turned to start cleaning up the mess. His hand moved the mouse and zoomed in accidentally. That was when Even noticed something. He turned and looked further. He had to scan the image, but, he did see something. Something that wasn't a blood vein, intertwined with Kairi's system. It looked almost like a small tube.

"What is this?"

%%%%%

Sarada sat at her desk reading her book. Well, she was trying to read. It was hard to not hear the whispers and quiet conversations around her.

"… She was kidnapped ten years ago…"

"Lord seventh had another child…?"

"I heard that Boruto only found out because…"

Sarada knew what they were talking about, or more accurately who. They were talking about Boruto's older sister, Kairi. That night when they went to watch Himawari, her mom explained to her what happened.

_"Lord Seventh, had another child?" Sarada could barely believe it._

_Her mother nodded sadly, "Kairi, she was such a sweet little girl?"_

_"What happened to her?" Sarada asked._

_"Years ago, she was kidnapped," Sakura explained, "We looked for her for almost a year. We couldn't find anything. No trace what so ever."_

_"That's horrible," Sarada couldn't help but say._

_"It was," Sakura said sadly._

_"Boruto never mentioned her."_

_Sakura was quiet for a moment, "That's because he didn't know. His parents decided to wait until he was over before telling him."_

Sarada couldn't help but feel for Boruto, she understood how he felt. She never met her dad. Boruto never met his sister.

However…

"Good morning everyone," Boruto basically declared as he entered the room. Despite all that, Boruto didn't seem down.

Everyone looked at him awkwardly. No one knew what to say to him.

Sarada wasn't sure if she was disgusted or relieved Boruto looked so happy. Half of her thought he'd be depressed, but the other half didn't want him to be depressed.

"Why so glum guys? Let's get this day going," Boruto practically bounced to his desk. Sarada watched him as he unpacked his stuff.

%%%%%

Kairi sat down on the water, starring out into the distance.

Why was this so hard? Maybe it was the expectations. Apparently, being a Hyuga meant you were supposed to be strong off the bat.

Kairi wasn't like that, she wasn't naturally gifted like Riku. She had to work hard for her strength, like Sora. She had others to guide her.

Neji often spoke of the victories and powers of their ancestors. Maybe he was trying to motivate her, but it just made her feel smaller. Insignificant.

She almost flinched when she heard footsteps approach her. Kairi looked down at the waters reflection to confirm it was Neji.

Kairi sighed, "Well?"

"I'm… sorry…"

Kairi turned and looked up at him confused, "You're sorry? Not 'you ungrateful little brat, be proud of your bloodline?'"

Neji sighed as he sat next to her, "Of course not. I felt exactly like you did when I was alive."

"Alive?" Kairi asked.

Neji sighed, "I'm dead Kairi, I've been dead before you were born."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kairi felt horrible for yelling at him.

"Don't be," Neji said, "Kairi, I wish I had the strength to say what you said. Our clan wasn't perfect, and I hated it."

"It wasn't?"

"No," Neji began, "When I was alive, the had rules. The clan is made up of a head family and branch families. I was born a member of the branch family. One of those rules… Every member of a branch family must receive a seal on them. Our duty was to protect the main household, and if we strayed from that path, they would activate the seal and kill us."

Kairi looked at him horrified, "You can't be serious."

"I am," Neji said, "I lived with that seal most my life."

"I'm so sorry," Kairi said.

"You don't need to worry," Neji said, "That practice has stopped. It stopped with my generation. No more cursed seals."

Kairi sighed, she wasn't sure she'd ever want to see her clan if they were still doing that horrible thing, to their own family!

"Despite being a member of the branch family, I was still considered the most gifted of the clan. A genius they called me. I didn't excel because I was a genius," Neji's eyes became downcast, "My father, was the twin brother of the clan head, Lord Hiashi. But he was the second born, so he was cast into the branch family. When I was four, an enemy tried to abduct… my cousin. Lord Hiashi found him and killed him before he got away. But the enemy was from a country that we just signed a peace treaty with. They refused to even acknowledge the abduction. They said that we broke the peace treaty."

"They were the ones that broke it when they tried to kidnap your cousin!" Kairi stated the obvious. Neji didn't respond.

"They wanted recompence. So they demanded that the man who killed their ninja be killed and their body be sent to them. A man did die, but it wasn't Hiashi."

Kairi felt the color drain from her face. Neji said his father was Hiashi's twin brother. That could only mean Neji's father was killed in his place, "Oh light…"

"Before you assume the worse like I did, don't," Neji said, "Lord Hiashi, was a strict man who upheld our traditions, but he wasn't a man who would send his own brother to die in his place. He tried to go, to end his life and save our village. He tried to have my father spared, but my father went in his place of his own accord."

"I'm so sorry," Kairi said.

"Kairi," Neji began again, "I watched over you since you were born. You saved the worlds. That dwarfs everything, our clan ever accomplished. I know you can do this, and you can talk to me if you're feeling stressed."

"Why?" Kairi asked, "Wouldn't you rather be with your dad."

"My father understands. I can't tell you everything Kairi, but I will tell you this," Neji looked at her. She saw the seriousness in his expression, "My cousin, the one the enemy ninja attempted to abduct; she's your mother."

Time seemed to stop when Neji said those three words.

"What?"

"You heard me," Neji said, "Your mother, wasn't as strong as she was supposed to be either. During the first part of her life, people called her a failure," shame flashed onto Neji's face, "Including me… But she eventually proved us wrong."

Kairi absorbed everything Neji told her. He was her mom's cousin.

_Mom was a failure._

The memories of Hollow Bastion, The World that Never Was, and The Keyblade War flashed through her mind. How she failed during those times.

_Just like me._

Instead of disappointment, like she expected. Kairi felt, relieved.

"Can you tell me more? Please?" Kairi asked. She wanted to know more about her mother.

"I can't tell you everything yet," Neji said, "but I will tell you more one day, about your mother and father. I promise."

Kairi nodded.

"Kairi I can tell, there's something else wrong, when you try to activate you Byakugan. What is it?"

Kairi looked down, "I… I hear something… I know that voice comes from inside of me… but I don't know where. I can't concentrate when I hear it, but when I try to block it out. It hurts my head and I lose it anyway."

Neji nodded, "I understand," Neji stood up, pulling Kairi with him, "Do it again, this time, don't push the voice away. Accept it."

"But."

"Kairi, this isn't just about awaking your powers. This is about waking you, yourself. That voice may be part of you. Don't push it away, let it wash over you."

Kairi sighed and nodded and listened to her… Second cousin? Uncle? She didn't know, she'd figure that out later.

She closed her eyes and began to focus her chakra, like she did before. She felt the same sensation in her eyes.

**Kairi.**

On cue, the voice returned. Kairi didn't push it out this time. She stayed the course, letting chakra build up.

**Kairi.**

Still, Kairi didn't push the voice away, even though she wanted to.

**"Kairi," a bandaged hand patted her head, "You're doing a good job, being a big sister."**

**Kairi didn't respond. She was only picking up her brother's toys. She didn't know if that was good or not.**

Kairi gasped as she opened her eyes. What was that?

"You did it," Neji said.

Kairi looked down at her reflection. Looking back, was a pair of white eyes, like Neji's. Kairi smiled, now she saw the family resemblance. Wait, did she have whisker?

%%%%%

Sarada was walking down the hall. Class has ended. She was on her way home.

"Sensei," Sarada heard Boruto in the teacher's lounge, "You and my Mom go way back. Can you tell me about Kairi?"

Sarada stopped and listened.

"Boruto, wouldn't you rather speak with your parents about that?" Shino-Sensei asked.

"Mom's still upset, and my Dad always busy," Boruto explained.

"Well, from what I can remember, your sister was a sweet girl. She was afraid of my insects, but she didn't stay afraid. She knew I wouldn't let them hurt her, so she got used to them."

"Anything else?" Boruto asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I'm afraid not," Shino-Sensei said, "I'm sorry about what happened to her. We-…"

"Looked everywhere," Boruto finished for him, "You sound like everyone else."

A minute later Boruto walked out of the room. He noticed Sarada, but began to walk away.

Sarada frowned. She knew Boruto since they were little. Their parents were friends. And they did play together now and then, but Sarada didn't usually get a long with Boruto.

She looked back at the door to the Teacher's Lounge. Boruto was looking for more information about his sister…

She sighed and ran to catch up to the blonde.

"Boruto," Sarada called. The blonde slowed down and looked at Sarada.

"What Sarada? What did I do wrong this time?" Boruto asked.

Sarada frowned, and forced herself to not retort. She was trying to be nice, even if it was Boruto and being nice wasn't easy with him, "I overheard your conversation with Sensei."

"Eavesdropping? And you call me childish."

Sarada felt her eyebrow twitch.

 _Being nice, being nice, being nice._ She chanted over and over again.

"I never met my dad," Sarada reminded, "He left when I was baby. He never came back."

"Sounds like our dads have something in common."

"Look," Sarada sighed, "What I'm trying to say is. I know how you feel."

Boruto looked at her confused.

"I know how it feels to not meet someone you're supposed to be close to. To want to meet that person but can't. And how it feels to have everyone around you, hide the truth from you…" Everytime she asked her mom, she wouldn't give her a straight answer. She knew how hard that was, and Boruto was going through it, "… and if you want to talk about it… You can talk to me, because I get it."

Boruto looked down. For a while, he was quiet, "… Thanks."

"Sorry you never met your Dad," Boruto muttered.

"Sorry you never met your big sister," Sarada muttered.

It was awkward, in that moment. But, it seemed like a good awkward.

"My mom, was Kairi's god mother," Sarada said. Boruto looked back up, "If you want, you can come over and ask her. I don't think she'll mind."

"Yeah," Boruto nodded, "Thanks."

The two walked to Sarada's house.

"So, when does your mom get home?" Boruto asked as they walked through the house.

"About an hour after I get home," She explained, "She has her shift at the hospital."

Sarada sat down at the couch and started to work on her homework. She felt annoyed when Boruto just sat down to watch T.V.

"You know we have homework right?"

"Lighten up, it's not due till next week," Boruto shrugged.

Sarada just rolled her eyes and focused on her homework. She would nag him tomorrow, she was being nice tonight.

"I'm home," Sarada recognized her mother's voice from the door.

Sarada, put her completed homework away and got up, "Welcome home."

Boruto followed her.

"Hey Sarada, hey Boruto. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Boruto wanted to talk to you," Sarada explained.

Sakura looked at Boruto, "It's about Kairi, isn't it?"

Boruto nodded. Sakura sighed, "Let's go into the kitchen."

Sakura made them dinner. As they sat down and ate, Boruto looked at her.

"What can you tell me about Kairi?" Boruto asked.

Sakura looked sad, "She was a very sweet girl, who-…"

"No, everyone says that," Boruto interrupted, "I mean, what happened to the guy who kidnapped her?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment, "We don't know. He vanished with Kairi."

"Well, what did he look like?"

"No one saw his face. He wore dark hooded cloak," Sakura sighed, "We do know one thing. Why Kairi went with him."

"Kairi went with him?" Boruto asked confused.

"When she was little, Kairi played with an imaginary friend. Well, we all thought he was imaginary," Sakura looked down in shame, "One time when we were visiting. I went to the back yard to get Kairi. She tried to introduce me to him, but she looked confused when she saw the yard was empty. Apparently, Kairi's imaginary friend was her kidnapper. She called him 'Luxu,' but we don't know if that was his real name, or just a fake name to confuse Kairi."

"What?"

"I still don't know, how none of us sensed him," Sakura explained, "But Kairi didn't see him as a stranger, so she went with him."

Boruto couldn't believe it. He was that close? He was in their back yard? Playing with Kairi?

"I'm sorry, I know it's not what you want to hear," Sakura said.

"It's okay, Aunt Sakura," Boruto said, "I'm glad you told me."

It wasn't much, but Boruto had new information. Kairi's kidnapper could not be sensed. He could go from one place to another and sneak in and out of places easily.

Boruto almost broke his chopsticks. What did that sick freak want from his sister. If, Sora told him the truth, he didn't hurt Kairi, just left her somewhere.

That night Boruto continued those thoughts as he laid in bed. He heard stories, from his grandpa. How, members of the Hyuga clan, were targeted for their eyes. How they had their eyes stolen while they were still alive, because the Byakugan vanished from a person's body at death. He even heard his mom was almost kidnapped when she was three.

He probably should be glad Kairi wasn't hurt. Boruto remembered how Kairi looked in the photo. He knew there was a strong possibility Kairi had at Byakugan, if members had naturally white eyes, then there was a 90% chance they had the Byakugan. Himawari had it too despite having blue eyes.

Boruto shivered, he hoped the next time his little sister activated the Byakugan, it wouldn't be directed at him.

Boruto thought back to Kairi's kidnapper. Luxu, who was he, and why did he take Kairi away from him? Boruto didn't know, but he was going to find out. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Boruto and Sarada's dynamic is cute.
> 
> Poor Boruto. He has no idea who or what Luxu is.
> 
> Upside, Kairi can now activate her Byakugan.


End file.
